Snowy Wings
by UltimateSTH
Summary: Lincoln currently is in a peculiar situation, will he be able to spread his wings and fly on his own or will he fall like a dying bird?


_**Lincoln:This is a non canon fanwork, regardless of how well you think it portrays the character, we recommend you to watch the official work for get a feeling of the characters, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Well, goodbye loud, see you tomorrow same hour"

"Yeah, see you later Mr. Leige"

And with that I say goodbye to my boss as I departed home, he's a cool guy, doesn't make it easier for me but he does support me.

As I stop waving a focus on the road ahead, I watch around the city in the night, illuminated by thousands of lights, Even though I been living here for close to a year, it still surprises me.

I looked around, seeing people walking around the streets, for multiple reasons ranging from having a good time to going or returning from work, I would fall in the last ones.

I removed some sweat from my face, it was the usual thing after a day of work, kinda of annoying though, I smell bad, I'm tired and people bring it up every chance they get.

Then again, this is the life I choose, so better suck it up and get on with it, anything to prove them wrong is worth it in my mind.

Plus, it's not like I can go back to where I was before anyways.

I started panting as I was close to my apartment, I was kinda tired at this point, luckily I finally gonna be able to sit back and gave myself a long nap...before waking up in a few hours to go to high school.

This is the life you choose Lincoln, this is the life you choose.

Anyways I was ascending upstairs and walking to my apartment.

And I heard something

I turned around to see a girl with bright green hair that go down her shoulders, clear blue eyes, she was wearing a green hoodie, darker green pants and dark green tennis.

If I didn't make it obvious already, she likes the color green.

She was a little girl, 9 years old to be exact.

Her real name is Danielle or Danni, but she didn't like being called that, she preferred being called Gadget, due to having an affinity for electronic devices and...well, gadgets.

She also didn't speak, not because any inability mind you, but she simply chooses not to and communicates through charades, expressions and sign language.

Elective Mute, I think it's called.

Anyways, Gadget was saying hi to me.

"Hey"

She asked me how was I doing.

"I'm fine, same as always" I mean, it's technically not a lie, i'm so used to work, school and being tired from both that it doesn't bother me anymore.

She points to my sweating face and refers to my bad smell by covering her nose.

"Ah come on, it's the same thing as always, nothing a good shower won't solve"

She looked at me as if she was bothered by something else, couldn't really tell why though.

"Well, no offense but I need to get that shower, plus I really want to take a nap"

The little girl nodded and bowed her quickly, she waved and told me she will see me tomorrow.

All things considered, she was a nice kid and friend, her parents, some other people and even me sometimes where iffy about being friends with me due to the age gap, but they understood I mean no harm to her that way so they allowed it.

What? You think i'm in love with her? She's 5 years younger than me, shoo with that thing, shoo.

I don't think she is either, she said to me she looks up to me as a surrogate parent, since I mostly baby sited her from time to time when her parents where gone, helped her with homework and all that jazz, sometimes she even liked to brag she had two dads.

I honestly don't see what she sees on me, sure there's better options out there, but hey if she wants to do that, i'm not one to stop her.

Gotta set an example though.

Anyways, I finally arrived at my apartment and locked the door.

Home...kinda okay home.

Not what I wanted, but at this point in time, I take what I can get.

It didn't have a lot, but it was ok, since I practically live on my own.

Most stuff where stuff that was thrown out due to people not needing it anymore, other stuff was what I could save from my old life, others where gifts from other people.

Someday I may get something better, but for now it's the best 14 year old me can manage at the moment.

I turned on the lights and left my things in a table, then went to look myself in a mirror I had in my living room.

I was tall, not sure how I stack up to them now, since it's been years since I saw them and they may have grown taller, though I think I'm taller than all of them when I last saw them.

I looked at my snowy white hair, now it was longer and spikier, reaching down a little below my shoulders, I've debating if I get myself an haircut or leave it like this, it also now covered one of my eyes, leaving out a single green eye.

My head has long stopped looking like a damn basketball, now it's...normal I think, freckles and all, I even lost my bucket teeth some time ago.

For my clothe I usually stick to one outfit since I became 14:An orange sleeveless hoodie, a white T shirt, blue sweatpants, red gloves and red sneakers with a white stripe in each.

After giving myself a good look, I decided to finally take that shower.

After stripping myself bare, I set the water and entered.

Oh god, this felt goood.

I liked to take showers, specially now that I don't have to wait or hurry up for someone else, I can take my sweet time with it...Except not exactly, else the water bill gonna be pretty high.

I smelled myself for a bit, now I was clean, which I liked.

Anyways, I finished, I only put myself some underwear since I liked sleeping like that, still set my clothes so I can wear them tomorrow.

I go to my room, it's nicely organized and shit, same as the rest of the apartment, it's easier now that I don't leave with other people.

I simply plopped to bed, the tiredness once again catching up to me, I covered myself and fell into the world of-ZZZZZZ

* * *

 _ **There's only one or maybe two new stories I need make before continuing with my old ones...or who knows If I continue those ones.**_

 _ **This was a test to see how well I can do 1st person stories, since it's something I wanted to do for a long time.**_

 _ **Anyways this story might need some suspension of disbelief since it's a 14 year old living and maintaining himself while he also goes to high school...and manages to keep up good grades.**_

 _ **So yeah, I hope the story is entertaining despite of it.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Catch you later!**_


End file.
